Joint Effort (On Hold!) (SG2-1)
by SGxElPsyKongroo-0-PWxObjection
Summary: This is the story of a much deeper alliance between Kurisu and Okabe on their quest to save Mayuri. How could have things gone differently if our favourite genius girl did some time leaping too? What would happen if she went through the same trials that Okabe did? In this worldline, Makise Kurisu is not going to just stand on the sidelines. - (Set in Anime Universe)


Joint Effort  
Steins;Gate  
Chapter One

2010.08.13 - 6:45 PM JST  
Friday

It was foolish to think that threatening Moeka would work. Of course, she would have back up. The universe wants Mayuri dead. That's a fact. Why did waste this time leap? Why didn't I try bringing Mayuri somewhere else? Why? Now I was restrained in this car full of SERN agents. "Rounders" I believe they call themselves. Not that I cared in the slightest bit. I needed to find a way to escape and leap again. We stop in an alleyway and everyone gets out. Only one man stays in the car with me. This was my chance. After his colleagues are a safe distance away, I kick this rounder with everything I had and the side door slides open. However, I only get a few metres away before hearing the sharp sounds of gunshots. A horrible thought enters my mind.

"Were they planning to kill everyone? Or… or are they just pumping more bullets into Mayuri?"

I didn't know which one was worse and frankly, it didn't matter. My answer is soon delivered in the form of a splitting pain coming from my right leg. Someone was shooting at me. I had to fight gravity so I didn't collapse. My hands were bound behind my back. If I fell, it would be game over for sure. Then more pain. This time in my left arm. I have to slow down considerably. I continue hearing gunfire as I climb up the staircase at the lab and force open the door. Sure enough, I had failed. Mayuri was laying on the floor. She wasn't moving. Suzuha and Moeka were at each other's throats with their guns. I look past all that to the development room. Daru and Kurisu were up to something. Before anyone could react to my presence, the electromagnetic discharge occurred. One of them was time leaping? I saw Kurisu had the headset on. I run over to the Time Leap Machine so I could take her place, but it was too late. The time leap connects and Reading Steiner actives.

The dizziness and distortion cease and I realize that I'm standing in my bedroom. Was that all a dream? No, I can't think like that. I already wasted one time leap following that train of thought. But… was all that actually real? I was starting doubt my memories again. I swiftly pull out my cell phone and call Mayuri. She doesn't pick up. I try Kurisu and Daru as well. Still nothing. As one last attempt to reject reality, I tune into a TV news channel on my phone. They were still reporting on all the railway lines being shut down.

"No…"

I look at the clock. By this time Mayuri should already be dead. Without a moment's hesitation, I run out of the house and try to make it to the lab on foot. Then after about an hour of running to Akihabara, Reading Steiner actives again. This same cycle occurs about another twenty or thirty times. I would appear somewhere far away from the lab and while I ran back to time leap, Reading Steiner would active. There were plenty of times that I would only stay in a worldline for a few seconds. It almost became expected. Then the world flashed back into view for the final time. Right in front of me was a dead Mayuri. She had been hit by a car. Again. I tear up. An arm then grabs me and start leading me down the street. I turn to see it was Kurisu. I picked up the pace.

"Kurisu? Where are we going?"

"Back to the lab, you dummy. I need to time leap again before the rounders get there."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you? Or was that the last worldline? It doesn't matter. We need to keep moving."

I didn't say another word until we arrive at the lab. Kursiu aggressively pulled on the development room curtain to reveal to the Time Leap Machine. She put the headset on and starts playing with the settings. I block the control panel with my hand.

"Let me go."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said let me go."

After hearing me say this, Kurisu bit her lip. She was clearly in thought.

"Okabe. I appreciate the gesture, but this really isn't the time. SERN agents could be breaking down our door any second. Saving Mayuri is a matter of trial and error. I've time leaped many times. With my memories, I have a much better chance of saving her than you do."

"I've time leaped a lot too, Kurisu." I tell her sternly. "Too many times to count. All to save Mayuri. Let me take some more of the beating."

Kurisu sighed and looked at me right in the eye. She seemed to believe me. After shoving my hand away, she began to reconfigure the Time Leap Machine.

"Fine." Kurisu said, almost rolling her eyes. "I'll set it to yesterday at 11 PM, that's two hours after my last time leap. At that time, I should be in my hotel room. I'll be trying to brainstorm ways to save Mayuri. Just tell me the truth, okay? Your knowledge of the future alone should be enough to convince me."

I nod and Kurisu hands me the headset. We check that the TV is on and start the Time Leap Machine. Kurisu then steps back as the time leap begins to take effect.

"Good luck."

Those are the last word I hear from her before I get shot into the past.

******  
(Chapter Two: In Progress)


End file.
